Genomes of Gaia, Terra and Earth
by Death 2 Katara
Summary: As you know Zidane grew up on Gaia, while his brother Kuja kinda grew up on Terra. Well what if they had a sister who had grown up on Earth and she returned? A girl named Ali is that person, but who's side is she on? Her older brother's or her twin's?
1. The Solo Musician

Hi the story starts at the Oeilvert stage and continues on from there, staying to the story line of the game. By the way in this story Kuja is still alive! The OC I'm adding is Zidane's twin sister, she grew up on another planet (a.k.a. Earth, our planet.) Here's her profile. Don't forget to review!

**Name: **Alicya (Ali)

**Age: **16

**Gender: **female (duh!)

**Hometown: **N/A

**Occupation:** high school student

**Skills: **black magic (like Kuja) thief skills (like Zidane)

**Weapons:** any thing she can find, and her mind (smarter than her brothers)

**Extra items: **she carries a flute that she got from her adoptive family and plays it during awkward silences or if she's bored.

**Chapter 1**

**The solo musician**

Zidane stood on the forgotten continent surrounded by cliffs he, Steiner, Amarant, and Freya could here the sound of a flute being played. The song was slow and sounded sad, they approached the area where the song was coming from. A girl sat alone on the ground plating her flute, to their surprise she looked a lot like Zidane except her hair was longer. Freya walked up to the girl and she stopped playing her flute.

"Hello," Freya said, "May I ask you why you here?"

"Um, well Kuja-kun asked me to wait for someone, why?"

"You work for Kuja!" Zidane yelled

"No, I'm visiting him from our home… Well not the one we live at the one in which we were given the gift of life." The girl explained

"So where is it you two live?" Steiner asked eyeing her suspiciously

"Well he lives here on Gaia and I live on Earth," the girl said, "Hey, you guys are just trying to pump info out of me!"

Scratching his head, Zidane looked at the girl, "No it's just that this is the _forgotten_ continent. Plus you were willingly telling us that stuff,"

"Hey Shh, no one knows that!"

"Yes well, I'm Freya,"

"Zidane,"

"I am Captain Adelbert Steiner of the Knights of Pluto,"

The girl looked at him funny, "did you say Pluto?"

"Yes!"

"As in the planet, or dog, or Sailor Pluto (hee hee had to add that!), or maybe the Roman god of death?"

"What?" everyone asked her.

"The word Pluto is used for different things back home, so I was a bit confused. I'm Alicya, but just call me Ali," she smiled and offered for a hand shake, when no one shook her hand she sighed, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well Ali," Zidane said, "We we're the people Kuja sent to get that stone thing,"

"The Gulug stone? Oh that old dirty thing gross what does he want that for?"

"How is it gross?" Amarant asked

"I dunno, I couldn't think on what to say," She put her flute in her bag and took out a circular object with a string coming out of it with what looked like earmuffs on the end of the string. (A CD player if ya couldn't tell)

"…." No one knew how to ask her what she was doing.

"You four ready to go?" she asked putting the earmuff things on her ears, "Oeilvert isn't to much further."

They stared blankly at her.

"What?" she said

"What is that in your hand? And why is it connected to your earmuffs?"

"Earmuffs? I'm not wearing earmuffs, they are headphones, and this is my CD player,"

"CD player?"

"It plays music." More blank stares, "Here, I'll just get my portable speakers out and I'll show ya,"

She once again started to dig in her bag, and pulled out two boxes on strings out and pulled the string of the headphones out of the side of her CD player and hooked the boxes in. They soon heard music and looked at Ali.

"Is it done with magic?" Steiner asked

"What? No it's just done with the technology from back home," Ali said as Zidane was poking the CD player.

"You mean your technology is that advanced?" Everyone yelled

"Um, yeah?"


	2. Secrets of Oeilvert

Hey this is the next chapter to my story! By the way Freya, Steiner, and Amarant are the ones I took to Oeilvert when I played it. **CrimsonCobwebs **Thanks for the suggestion I'll try to do that! **StrawberryHill **I'm glad you enjoy the story! To add more detail I'm gonna have to stop playing FFVIII and play IX again. Yeah um, so Let's just get to the story!

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets of Oeilvert**

They soon arrived to the outside of Oeilvert; Ali stood trying to catch her breath. Zidane looked away from the moogle, Mimoza, to look at Ali, he shook his head and turned back to the moogle. Freya and Steiner tried to help her recover, Zidane set up a tent for them to rest in, Ali still panted for breath.

"Hey is some thing wrong?" Zidane asked her

"You guys aren't scared of those monsters?"

"Why would we be?" Steiner asked

"I dunno the fact they attack you! Back home there is nothing like that, all the animals are afraid of us….Either that or we just really stink to them."

"I take it life where you come from is really different," Freya said

"Yeah," Ali took her CD player out of her pocket, "That thing broke my CD player!"

It fell into pieces on the ground in front of her, she stared at it as if it had been the love of her life that died. Everyone just stared at her as she wept over her lost CD player, Amarant picked up a piece of it.

"What kind of material is this made out of?"

"Mostly plastic, any ways um, what are you guys going to do?" Ali said digging in her bag

"First, we are going to rest, then we'll go in and find that stone thing," Zidane said sitting on the ground

"What the hell is that?" Amarant asked Ali

"Dried ramen! I love my ramen," she unwrapped it and started to eat it, "People say it ain't good to eat it dry like this though,"

"Why?"

"It's dried noodles and noodles expand and people say it will kill ya or something like that."

Ali held some out for them to try but they all turned it down, she shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. Freya sat and watched Ali, she was an interesting girl, she claimed to be know Kuja, but acts as if she has no clue what he's been up to.

"Ali I must know, what is your connection with Kuja?"

"Well…" Ali looked at the ramen in her hand and her smile faded away, "It's really hard to say, I mean we have our different outlooks and all, you could call us brother and sister or acquaintances I suppose, but I'm not entirely sure. The same man created us, but we look and act differently, I sort of want to forget all of this."

"You really sound confused about this," Steiner said

"Yeah that's because up until recently I would've never guessed that I wasn't of Earth." Ali sighed, "Hey did you know that Gaia means earth?"

"Really?" the asked surprised by the sudden mood swing

"Yeah, because Gaia is the goddess of earth 'n stuff!"

"So, why did you go from serious to hyper in like two seconds?" Zidane asked

Once again her smile faded away, her sapphire eyes focused on him, "It has been through my experience that if you are not in any sort of cheery mood people will ask you the two questions every time, 'what's wrong?' or 'Are you okay?' So I've made it so people don't ask me those questions."

"I think there's more to it then you're leading on," Amarant added

"You really need to have more faith in people," Zidane said smiling at Ali, "She'll tell us when she's ready."

_Don't be so sure of yourself, Zidane-san. _Ali thought as she laid on her back gazing at the clouds.

"Say Ali," Zidane said

"Hm?"

"You don't have any weapons do you?"

"No."

"Here you can have this," he tossed a dagger at her, "I've got a stronger one so you can use this one."

"Um, thanks?" Ali said looking at it, _What the hell! Why would I need this? I'm not fighting any thing._

"It's a mage masher."

"I'm not going to be mashing mages am I?"

"What? no! One of my friends is a mage, I wouldn't want you to hurt him."

"I see," she smiled, _he's _friends_ with one of Kuja's creations?_


	3. A foreign language

Hey it's time for chapter 3 of the story! Sorry it took so long I've been developing my other story, this one I've got all figured out so yeah. Any ways this one will have a bit more going on in it so don't worry about that.

**Chapter 3**

**A foreign language.**

Ali looked at the huge door in front of her and the others; she was unaware on how they thought they were to open it. Zidane pushed the door but it did not budge an inch, he turned towards the others with a bummed look on his face.

"I don't know how we are going to get in," he said, " do you Ali?"

She shook her head, and then the door opened so suddenly they all jumped in surprise.

"Cool!" yelled Ali, "Do it again!"

"Ali we're leaving," Amarant said as everyone stood in the doorway.

"Hey you can't just leave me here!" Ali ran to catch up to the others, when she did she glared at Amarant.

Inside it appeared to be deserted, with the exception of the monsters, they looked around in awe at the sight before them. Ali stood in front of the others, when suddenly she darted for the next room. The others followed her, for they knew she didn't like to face any monsters, in the next room she sat on the ground in front of a moogle (Mooel) poking at pom pom. The moogle looked quite surprised at Ali.

"Ali you should leave the moogle alone!" Zidane yelled at her

"But it's so cute I couldn't help myself," she picked it up

"Kupo!" it yelled

"You can't just pick up a moogle," Freya said

"I can and I did," Ali said, "Shouldn't you four be searching for the Gulug stone?"

"You are going to help us," Steiner stated

"Nuh-uh, I'm just a supervisor," Ali said, "I don't even know what it looks like."

"Well, she does have a point," Zidane said

"But, I'll go with you seeing how I don't like to be left behind," Ali said putting down Mooel.

"How nice of you," Amarant said

"Ah, shut up you fun sucker!" Ali yelled standing up

"Fun sucker?" Amarant questioned, "You're worse than a kid."

"My inner age is seven!" Ali said looking proud

"And you're proud of that?" asked Steiner, Ali glared at him

They all headed back for the entrance, Ali then ran up some stairs.

"Come on let's explore up here first!" She yelled waving at them.

Everyone joins her as Zidane opens the treasure chests. Upon entering the room off to the left of the stairs, they saw a crystal, Zidane touched it and it changed to red. Before leaving Ali got the elixir out of the chest in the room. They descended down the stairs and headed left to the next room. When Ali and Zidane stood in the middle of the room waiting for the others a hologram of a planet appeared.

"Is this a planet?" Zidane asked as writing appeared.

"Was that writing that just appeared?" Steiner asked

"…Mother…Terra…?" Zidane said looking at the words

"…" Ali made no movement or attempted to say anything.

"!" The others looked shocked.

"Zidane, can you really read it?" Freya asked

"It's not that I can read it…It's more like the words are talking to me," Zidane said, "I don't even know why,"

"It's not like he's the only one who can read the Terrian language," Ali said

"What you can too?" Freya and Steiner asked

"She's just faking it," Amarant said

"Am not! I'll read next time if we find any more words!" Ali yelled at him

"Alright," Amarant said


End file.
